1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pump for reducing agents of an exhaust gas purification system, a diaphragm arranged on a diaphragm carrier, and a pump housing for securing a radially outer collar of the diaphragm.
2. Related Art
An exhaust gas purification system for a pump of this type is known from DE 44 10 022 A1. In the exhaust gas purification system, a metering system is provided, via which a reducing agent can be fed to a catalytic converter.
In practice, pump stages configured as positive displacement pumps are known, for metering systems of this type. As viewed from the radially outer collar, the diaphragm is clamped in radially inside between housing parts of the pump housing. In the case of the known pump stages, a leak is frequently produced between the pump housing and the radially outer collar of the diaphragm. A leak of this type leads to functional disruptions up to the failure of the entire system.